farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Branch Dildonians - After the Occupation
Dildos warn of booby traps The Ballad Of The Malheur Patriots Here there are, your Bundy Militia themed Valentine's Day cards. 'Ammon' love with you, Valentine when you thought it was over, thousands of new occupiers are flooding the Malheur Refuge Guns, Bombs, and Poop. No word on the dildos The government finally allows Cliven Bundy to live rent free on federal land. Mission accomplished Shawna Cox files Sovereign Dildo brief with court Grand jury indicts dildo sandwich Slogan: "Returning the land to its rightful owners." Reality: Burns Paiute tribal chairwoman is getting threats from dildo patriots Cliven Bundy allowed to return home to Nevada Dildupdate: Arraignments scheduled for Wednesday, Ammon's lawyer argues he's too much of an attention whore to ever skip bail, and a new pic of Ammon staring out of a prison window Who knew a camping trip could cost $3.3 million? Jailed leaders of second armed siege against law enforcement get judgesplained that presumed innocence does not include presumed bail It's like hunting cape buffalo. They're nasty, they're smart, and they won't hesitate to charge Bundy militia set off Malheur National Wildlife Refuge workers' spidey senses weeks before occupation Trump campaign official arrested for ties to the Bundy Dildo Brigade New Hampshire Branch Dildonian seeks release. Should have kept a dildo or two Considering how many "totally super-patriotic and not racist at all" idiots discover an abiding love of MLK Jr while in prison, we really need to entertain the idea of throwing entire states into the clink on general principle New dildonian passenger video shows LaVoy Finicum's last moments - and demolishes Bundy conspiracies Bundy protest rally scheduled for Thursday at the Las Vegas courthouse. I'm not saying everyone within 200 miles should drive down and wave dildos at them, but it'd be pretty funny if everyone within 200 miles drove down and waved dildos at them The Branch Didonians could be in prison for twenty years. That's a lot of batteries Cliven Bundy was selling cattle faster than the BLM could round them up. Dildos Cliven Bundy refuses to recognize federal authority at a place where they recognize federal authority Dildonian defendant says he only "borrowed" government truck, didn't steal it. Bonus: says the feds have no authority, God is his lawyer, and he's never won in court Nevada legislator defends weaponized Branch Dildoians as just humble campers MAr 16 2016 OPB releases audio of January 9th meeting in Burns between disgusted local leaders begging everyone to GTFO and pro-Bundy legislators/lobbyists saying LALALALALA Mar 17 2016 Dildonian feeling left out says he'll "start shooting federal law enforcement officers" if he's not arrested too. Guess what happens next March 18, 2016 Oregon Public radio finds proof that local GOP officials were involved in planning and coordinating the armed takeover of the Malhuer wildlife refuge by the Branch Dildonians and promised to help a violent criminal run for office if he participated March 18, 2016 Ryan Dildonian shows those weeks in jail have had no effect on his finely developed decision-making ability March 19, 2016 Sovereign Citizen tells judge "I own the land" and can't be arrested. Land is slow raising bail for its owner not really dildonian, but related somewhat Team Trump hand-picked a Team Dildoian will post to Politics » on 21 Mar 2016 at 5:49 AM (3 hours from now) Does this thread belong here? The feds acquired more dildos More Cliven Bundy sons arrested on fed charges another related thread The next stop on the Dildopalooza tour will be in Sanders County Montana, where potatriots are threatening armed standoff in order to prevent arrest of Malheur National Wildlife Refuge suspect Jake Ryan March 22 2016 830 PM US Fish & Wildlife Administration take reporters on tour of Malheur refuge after Dildo House toga party March 24 2016 7:57 AM The Dildos will get two at the same time March 26, 2016 11:28 AM The Bundy Manifesto. The stupid can't burn any hotter than this March 27, 2016 8:37 PM Birds and staff returning to the Malheur National Wildlife Refuge deal with Ryan Bundy touching their stuff March 28 2016 3:18 PM A new generation of Dildonians arises to take up the torch April 5, 2016 Not directly related to the wildlife refuge Clark County family finds dildo in their shed April 8 2016 4:55 AM The Branch Dildonian road show headed to Las Vegas, featuring refusals to enter pleas, offering a pocket constitution to the prosecutors, and Ammon's Oregon lawyer getting thrown out of court for using a cell phone April 16, 2016 6:24 PM Ammon Bundy's defense -- the federal government doesn't own federal land. See, they have recently discovered documents from 1787. Yep, his lawyers are really gonna try it APril 24, 2016 3:04 PM Dozens of supporters gather to protest treatment of Branch Dildonians. With helpful pic of what the media thinks dozens of supporters look like. Dozens May 1, 2016 8:05 AM Do you have a GED in law and an account on Facebook? If so Ammon Bundy's lawyer needs your help to crowd source his research May 2,2016 7:57 PM Kansas DCFS finally gets around to doing something about the Branch Dildonian who thought the Malheur Wildlife refuge occupation was a "bring your kids to work day" activity May 4, 2016 1:29 PM Freedom-fighting Dildoian busted by FBI for possession of stolen fully-automatic .50 caliber freedom machine plus a cache of libertysplosives May 7, 2016 7:30 AM Bundy wife: ZOMG, they're wasting away in jail. They're skinny and frail. Bundy lawyer: ZOMG, they're emaciated. Jail records: They've gained 10 and 20 pounds May 7, 2016 1:45PM Cliven Bundy doubles down on his "Fark it, I'm suing everybody" approach: "Obama wants to sell my ranch to the Communist Chinese" MAy 11, 2016 7:27 AM Dildonain Corey Lequieu pleads guilty to conspiracy because of A) Freedom, B) his rank is below admiral, or C) his long criminal history. Bonus: he won't talk to the government May 20, 2016 3:25 AM Feds seek seizure of Dildonian dicks MAy 26, 2016 6:25 AM Hey where'd all those cash Dildonations go May 26, 2016 9:24 AM Dildonians are demanding that they be allowed their 2nd Amendment rights... while they are in prison May 26, 2016 10:58 AM